


Assorted Horny Naruto Fics

by ByzanTeen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: Just a place where I'm collecting random naruto short fics. Will update whenever I have something new.





	Assorted Horny Naruto Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly thing. Don't take the tone too seriously. Deidara is nonbinary because headcanon.

Deidara was not one to keep many secrets, why hide what you can destroy after all? But there was one thing the Iwagakure rogue enjoyed keeping mysterious: their amazing booty. Deidara was a very flirtatious sort, and enjoyed teasing their comrades in the Akatsuki with what was under their robe, while being almost as secretive about their behind as Tobi was with his face. This is the tale of how the great mystery of Deidara's rear end came to be revealed.

Deidara was showering in a hidden waterfall near the Akatsuki hideout, late in the night when nobody would check. As they finished cleaning their toned body, they spotted the large form of Sasori's shell sitting atop their robe, clearly not intending to move.

 

"So this is your plan, hm?" Deidara yelled at the unmoving puppet. "Get an eyeful of my cock because that's all you're gonna see tonight!"

Deidara stood with their ass facing the waterfall, presenting their naked front to their partner. They taunted Sasori like this for a tense minute until a dagger shot out of the shell and grazed the missing-nin's shoulder. Deidara's smile faltered as they began to feel... off.

"This... this isn't your normal poison, hm." They felt a rising heat inside them, a burning desire to get _filled_ as they continued to speak, "Ah so this was your plan... not to just see my ass but to use it too? Can you even feel sexual pleasure?"

Sasori emerged from the shell, his core body exposed and nude, a hard and freshly installed cock sticking out from between his legs.

"We'll discover that together, as soon as you present yourself like a good partner should," the puppeteer spoke.

"Ah... ah fuck, at this point I might as well. Get over here, hm!" Deidara moved as they spoke, to a soft spot on the shore, getting on their hands and knees and showing their elusive ass to Sasori.

Sasori removed his left hand briefly, using a tube installed to squirt lube on the long desired butt. He massaged the lube in with his fingers, hearing Deidara's gasps as he entered them.

"So this is the great secret. An S-rank ass for sure, Deidara. Now to put it through its paces."

Sasori lined up his permanently hard cock with Deidara's ass and slowly entered, finding his puppet dick to indeed be as sensitive to pleasure as he'd hoped. Deidara moaned and backed their ass further onto Sasori's cock, driving it deeper inside their tight hole. As both partners grew more intense, the pounding grew harder and harder, with Sasori's near indestructible body driving Deidara into the soft dirt. Deidara's moans grew louder at the fast and deep penetration of their previously guarded ass.

"Fuck I'm... I'm about to cum!" Deidara yelled from beneath Sasori.

"You must really love this if you're alrea-" Sasori was cut off by a yell from an overlooking tree.

"Katsu!" Shouted a blonde ninja standing in the tree branches above.

The ass, and indeed the entire body Sasori was mercilessly fucking, turned white and exploded, blasting the puppeteer back.

Deidara, fully clothed and watching from above, took a final look at the scene.

"Sasori's tough, he'll be fine after one measly clay clone. That was pretty hot though, if he isn't pissed I might let him have the real thing."

With those words, the ninja sat down on the branch, back against the tree trunk, as they slid a drooling hand beneath their robe.


End file.
